


Random Short For Honor Smuts (18+)

by Shadowangel615



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Likely to be slow updates, Reddit Suggestions, Smut, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: This’ one of those collections where I come up with something or get a request from Reddit then decide “hey, I’mma write a smut about this” and then I do it. Don’t expect constant updates because this’ all for fun
Kudos: 5





	1. Captured and Bound

Requested by ForLewdHonor on Reddit, his words were, “surprise us”

  
The night was quiet, perfect for the Lone Nuxia seeking her prey among these savage Vikings. She’d tracked this clan in specific for five years after what they’d done to her people, and she alone felt that it was her duty to avenge her family and friends. But to do so, she needed to cut out the heart of the beast, Their Warlord, Ullr The Bear, was a vicious and cruel master. It was because of him that these barbarians stormed her mountain village, butchered her husband, Raped and enslaved her friends, and sacrificed her children to their god.

No more would she allow them to run free and cause anymore chaos, she took her hookswords in each hand and dashed towards the Viking settlement. It’s walls were poorly protected, though she would take no chances. Two pikemen guarded the gate, both half asleep. She dashed forward, her leather armor shining in the moonlight as she pierced the first one’s throat with ease, then used the hook of her second weapon to relieve the other of his jaw.

The Nuxia searches her surroundings, making sure she had no witnesses before gently pushing the gate open. Inside she saw too many Vikings to handle in a straight up fight, so she slipped in, undetected, and hid behind a thick tree.

With a deep breath, she examined what she was up against once more when she peeled out from behind the tree. Her eyes darted across the settlement, searching for where Ullr would have hid until she set her eyes upon what looked like a home fit for a chieftain near the center. She dashed to a nearby tent and hid behind it, using it as a co we before dashing to another, then another, and kept going until she finally reached the final stretch. It was open land here, and she knew there was no way she wouldn’t get caught, but she had to try something.

In the midst of her thoughts, she was brought back to reality when the door to the hut was kicked open. Her blood boiled at the sight of him. The Warlord was easy for her to recognize thanks to the bear cloak he wore with both eyes missing. He raised his arms and greeted his second, a raider, with a short hug before they began to converse. It was now or never, she had to do this!

Without a second thought, the Nuxia left her hiding place and dashed at full speed to her prey. She wanted to gut him a hundred times over, but her wish would not be fulfilled. Ullr noticed her just as she was about to strike him and narrowly avoided her blade. A quick knee to the gut and a firm fist to the face, however, sent her to the ground. She could hear Ullr’s laugh as he stood over her and ridiculed her.

“Need a little hand missy?” He said with another laugh, but stopped when he kicked her owner and realized who she was, “wait, I know you, I know you!”

Ullr grabbed her by her armor and forced her to her feet. The Nuxia looked into the eyes of the Warlord, seeing his cruel smile and wicked gaze, knowing she failed her task, but not yet. She reached for a dagger hidden beneath her lamellar chest piece and tried to stick the Warlord in the throat, only for him to catch it by her wrist and easily overpower her.

“Oh I know exactly who you are, I remember how you ran when we raped your people, I remember the look you’re giving me now as a matter of fact, that look of pure hatred, you had a burning building help you escape, but this time, you don’t have anything to help you. ANYTHING!”

The Nuxia said nothing, instead she spit in his eye, which didn’t seem to be much of a good idea considering the position she was in. Ullr dragged her to his hut while the others simply watched. He laughed like a madman as he got over her and tore her chest piece from her and tossed it aside. The next thing to go was her shirt, which he tore off easily and exposed the Linen binding she used over her breasts. When he tore that away, her breasts bounced freely. The Nuxia tried to hide them from him with one arm and tried to get up on her hands and knees, only for Ullr to grip her trousers and tear them off completely along with most of her cape.

All that was left on the girl were her boots, her sleeves, the armor along her arms, and the bits of cape draped around her shoulder. Tears streamed down The Nuxia‘a cheeks as terror gripped her soul, which turned to dread when she heard the sound of Ullr unbuckling his belt and dropping his trousers to the floor.

She looked back in time to see the Viking’s massive cock at full mast before he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back.

“Listen here,” he said in a demanding tone, “I’m gonna get what I want, and if you don’t want to, then I’ll force you to. Now you’re gonna suck my cock, and if you even think about biting it off, I’ll have every Viking in this camp come in to treat themselves, for it?”

“I-if I do...” she said with Tears in her eyes, “will you let me go?”

“Yeah, yeah, just do it already!”

The Nuxia knew it was a lie, but she had to have hope. Hope that she could escape and maybe return with an army at her back. So she hesitantly turned her head and opened her mouth to take it in, but instead, Ullr shoved it all the way in without mercy. He used his other hand to grab another handful of hair before he forced her head to move along his shaft. The Nuxia gagged every time her lips kissed the base of his cock, but Ullr cared not. He only wanted to pleasure himself, and the Nuxia was doing just that for him. The Nuxia suddenly managed to break free and coughed a few times before Ullr grabbed her and shoved his cock once more down her throat.

“I didn’t say you could take a break, did I?!” He yelled.

Somehow his movements became even more merciless than before. His grip had gotten tighter now, and his movements more rapid. Oh how the Nuxia wished she never came here in the first place, how she regretted everything the moment she was captured. But she had to cling to that one hope she had, that one flickering light in the darkness! Her thoughts of leaving this place were interrupted, however, when she felt the Warlord climax down her throat. He told her to swallow every drop, and so she did. Every. Last. Drop.

He pulled out again and let her catch her breath through coughs and wheezes. She looked up at him, eyes begging him to let her go, but his smirk told her enough- that he wasn’t done with her yet. She tried to run for the door but Ullr caught her and sent her to the ground on her backside. She tried to crawl backwards as he approached her, his length at full mast as he snickered at her feeble attempts to escape. She kicked at him, trying to get him to go away until he grabbed her ankles and Forced her legs apart. She shook her head, eyes welled with tears as he forced his length inside her honeypot. Once more he showed the Nuxia how merciless he truly was, he moved his hips in rapid thrusts as The Nuxia screamed out, not in ecstasy though. But there still was this gnawing feeling inside her, one that wanted her to kiss the Viking and scream his name so loud the entire settlement could hear her, but she persevered. Ullr pulled out and forced her on her hands and knees before once again reinserting himself inside her. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the hut, followed by her begging for him to stop and let her go. Ullr thought it pathetic that this assassin tried to kill him at first but now begged for his mercy. He planned to show her none. Soon the Nuxia realized her begging was all in vain, so instead she wept in silence, waiting for the torture to end. Soon she felt his length throbbing inside her violently before he let loose his seed once more.

He pulled out and finally, she thought this nightmare was over. It had only begun. The Nuxia tried to stand, but fell twice. Then she tried to walk, and stumbled to the doorway. Then, as she reached for the door, Ullr stopped her and pushed her into a wall.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He snickered with that wicked laugh.

“You said I could go...” she said in a low tone.

Ullr shook his head with that madman’s smile of his and opened the door, dragging her to a nearby area with tall posts Bearing women tied to them. Out of the six posts there, only two were in use. The closest one was a Peacekeeper, who had been left in nothing but her hood and the remains of the cloth she wore over her chest and back. Her golden hair must have looked beautiful at one point, as now it was a mess of tangles and dirt. The Vikings had her arms tied behind we back with her standing upright with her legs spread. The other girl was a Kensei, whose armor had been tossed aside and outfit torn apart, exposing only her torso and head to them. Her hair was long and tangled as well, and she was tied in a similar way, only she could no longer stand likely due to exhaustion.

The Nuxia was bent forward by Ullr before she was tied facing the post, then whistled for his second to come over. He offered her up and immediately the nightmare continued. The Raider has a cock just as large and thick as the Ullr did, she felt him slide into her as he gripped her hips and instantly began thrusting into her. The Nuxia clenched her fists as more Vikings began to gather around her. One approached her from the side, his rod at full mast before he forced her to open her mouth. She dared not to bite down, for she knew all to well that it would only lead to disaster for her. Instead she decided it was best to accept this new life. She sucked the Viking as best she could, closing her eyes and tried to move in sync with Ullr’s second as he pounded her just like the Warlord did. Another Viking came to her from the other side, and she knew that she had no choice but to pleasure him as well. So it was, tried to balance between the two cocks in front of her as the Second finally poured his seed into her womb before he was replaced. By another. Then another. Then another. The Nuxia became the star attraction for the Vikings.

Soon she found herself on her knees after what she hoped was the last Viking for the night. Then, after he left, she decided to sit there, her will shattered. Then, she saw a dagger land at her side and looked up to the Peacekeeper who mouthed “save us” to her. The Nuxia nodded and tried to bend herself enough so that the dagger was within her reach before she was able to just barely grab it and finally began cutting her binds.

Then she heard the last thing she wanted to hear tonight.

“Hey! Nuxia!” Ullr’s voice called in the distance.

She needed to hurry. Faster and faster she sawed at her binds. She was half way through when Ullr arrived. He looked down at her, fists clenched as he ordered her to stand up. When she didn’t listen, he did it again, and when she still did not listen, he reached to grab her but was too late. She had cut her binds. She quickly turned to face him and thrusted the dagger into his neck. His eyes widened as she pulled it out and stabbed him again. Then again. Then again. She stabbed him over and over until he spewed blood from his mouth and died. She screamed in rage, every move of the blade fueled by her spite for him. And when she was done, she stood up and moved to the Peacekeeper. She cut her free then the Kensei as well before the three of them ran. They left the gates and never looked back at that awful hell ever again.


	2. Revenant Slayer

Carmilla was once a legendary Peacekeeper who fought behind the shadows to ensure a peaceful era before Apollyon’s Age of Wolves. Wherever there would be corruption, she would be there to root it out without anyone knowing. When she came to the Otherworld she had no clue what she was up against. The trees came to life, the dead rose from their graves, men turned to beasts, and demons jumped from the darkness. Yet still she stood, and still she survived. Until her battle with her first revenant that is. In her final battle she was bitten by her opponent before she banished the Revenant, but on that day she died and became Carmilla the Revenant.

Three other warriors, much like her, had met similar fates. Astrid, a Valkyrie now a Mighty Lycan, Ako, a Kensei now a Vengeful Shiryo, and Ming Li, a Zahnu who was revived as a Jiangshi. What do these four have in common? Each of them are the most powerful of their kind, but each of them also would never lay with any man who is weaker than them. Only when they find that warrior who is as strong as they are will they allow him to bestow upon them the gift of motherhood.

That warrior, is a Warden named Terry. He was a warrior who had no title, no feats of greatness, he was just a soldier. And a damn good one at that. The warden dressed in bronze and black, signifying the Band of The Crow, am order dedicated to fighting off the monsters of the Otherworld and to return home. Terry wanted this more than anyone, not for himself but for the men he led into battle.

As the first wave of war towers landed on the castle walls, the ghouls took arms, snarling and hissing, ready to draw blood. As the doors to the towers dropped, the soldiers rushed out, roaring as they charged their foe with incredible zeal. Terry stepped onto the field following his commanding officer, a Lawbringer named Gallus. Gallus had seen a great many battles, but even he knew that his end was coming close. Even if this sturdy warrior had been close to death, Terry was glad he was at least able to served alongside him.

As the two prepared to join the battle, Gallus stopped Terry with a hand against the Warden’s chest.

“Is there something wrong sir?” Terry asked.

“Are you sure you want to join this fight?” Gallus asked.

“With all due respect sir, I want this fight. I know the risks we’re facing, and if defeat is certain, then I would welcome my death gladly.” Terry responded.

“Even in the face of death you would stand tall.” Gallus said before reaching for a dagger sheath and handing it to Terry.

“This is...”

“My Cross, handle it well and use it to pry Carmilla’s heart from her chest.”

Terry took the cross and nodded at his commanding officer before they charged into the fray. Carmilla, on the other hand, had begun to join the battle as well followed by her best generals, a conqueror and a Centurion, both powerful warriors who met their ends at Carmilla’s blade. Carmilla herself dressed in a black leather armor with straps down the middle of her torso and a coat with long frills around her neck As well as a waist cloth that dragged along the gorund. The hood she wore bore bat designs along the sides that hid her incredibly pale skin and beautiful locks of ash blond Hair. Two blades rested in their scabbards on her back, a dagger and sword with skull pommels, bat guards, and sleek black blades edged with silver. 

Looking back at her generals, she urged them forward and earned ear piercing shrieks from each of them. Then they too marched into the battle. Terry and Gallus fought side by side. The Lawbringer swept the leg of one ghoul then kicked it’s head in while Terry impaled another on his sword. The ghoul hissed at him before he kicked it off and ended it with a swift decapitation. Another ran at him but Gallus came in time with a strong punch to the head the impaling it as it was down. The rest of the warriors helped finish off the enemies before Gallus approached Terry.

“The Ramparts are ours, let’s hope it stays that way. I’m going to the Twin Angels, you go to the pit.” Gallus ordered.

“Alone? That’s insane, you don’t have your cross!” Terry responded, “what if Carmilla appears?”

“If she does then I’ll die knowing it took an Immortal demon to kill me.” Gallus said.

Terry wanted to protest but his superior placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him that all would be well. The Warden nodded and watched the Lawbringer leave for the Twin Angels before he followed orders and went down to the pit. He looked around and saw no one around, though gripped his weapon just in case. That was he heard the sound of rusted armor clattering against itself. Looking behind him he saw the Conqueror’s face in it’s full grotesqueness. His eyes were missing, replaced with pools of glowing red energy while his cheeks and lips had almost completely rotted away and left an unnerving toothy grin permanently on its face. A cold breath exhaled from the zombified conqueror’s maw before it let loose it’s vile flail and shrieked at him.

Terry was chilled, but stood steadfast against the undead and took his stance, ready to face the terror before him. The conqueror approached while swinging its flail in around, ready to open with a powerful swing, but Terry took the first blow. He ran directly at the Conqueror and swung his longsword down quickly, but the undead seemed unfazed. It struck him back but missed before striking again, this time barely grazing the Warden’s shoulder as he dodged to the side. Terry leaped at it and bashed it with his shoulder, disrupting it for a second before making two more cuts in the creature. It shrieked again and charged with its shield, hitting Terry then struck him thrice with its flail. A forth heavy strike was to be but failed when Terry stopped it with his sword. The chain wrapped around his blade a few times before the Conqueror pulled back and ripped it out of his hands. Terry’s sword landed in the dirt behind it but chose not to give up. He punched the undead hard across it’s face and shattered some of it’s teeth and took the opportunity to grab it by its shoulders and begin pushing it back towards the spikes. A few steps in the conqueror began to push back, stopping them for a moment. Terry struggled for several seconds before he let out a furious roar and forced the undead into the pit. One final shriek escaped it’s vile maw before it landed on the spikes below. The life left it’s empty sockets, and the corpse remained motionless.

Terry quickly caught his breath before retrieving his sword and looked up to see Gallus battling the Centurion. It shrieked and fought hard, but Gallus proved to be the better warrior. He parried a thrust from the Centurion then bashed it with the bit of his poleaxe before striking with three heavy swipes. His weapon lay buried in the Centurion’s shoulder before he ripped it out and cut open its stomach. It dropped to its knees as he sharpened his blade with his gauntlet and Finished the battle with a strong decapitation.

Gallus looked over the edge, down at Terry and nodded. Terry smiled under his helmet as the old warrior looked down at him with hope in eyes, but then happened. Carmilla grabbed the Lawbringer from behind and thrusted her dagger into his side between the seams of his breastplate. Gallus cried out in pain as she retreated back before he held his side in agony, then turned to the Revenant and readied his weapon.

“No!” Terry said during the stabbing, “I have to hurry, he can’t fight her on his own!”

Terry rushed up the stairs to where the fight was being held, knowing that if he did nothing then Gallus would die, by his wound or by Carmilla’s hand he didn’t know. When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Carmilla swing her sword down on Gallus only to meet with his weapon’s shaft. He readily prepared to charge in but Carmilla noticed and aimed a handheld crossbow at him. She fired a bolt into his shoulder which stuck him to a wall, leaving him to watch his master’s defeat.

Gallus roared furiously before swinging his weapon in every direction like a crazed animal, though everyone could see that the more he fought, the longer he fought the slower he became. Not because of fatigue, but because of blood loss. Carmilla twirled between his strikes like a dancer and parried others with ease. Gallus would fight hard and strong but soon it became too much. He became more and more clumsy with his attacks before finally falling to the ground in defeat. Carmilla stares him down with a stoic expression before lifting her dagger to finish him.

“Stay away from him!” Terry yelled.

He ripped the arrow from his shoulder and ran at her, bashing the Revenant with his shoulder and sending her stumbling to the side. She scoffed and ran off, leaving the Lawbringer to succumb to his wounds, though Terry didn’t pursue. He helped his friend sit up against one of the statues then lifted the warrior’s helmet off, watching him gasp for breath.

“Damn it...” Gallus said, “I can’t believe she snuck up on me...”

“Don’t talk Gallus, just breath! I’ve got bandages-“

“No, go after her, she’ll slaughter the men if you don’t.”

“I won’t leave you-“

“LOOK AT ME!”

Terry stood shocked at his commanding officer, never had he raised his voice to him before, and never did he expect this from him.

“Take off your helmet.”

Terry did as he said, lifting his helmet to reveal his locks of messy brown hair and lightly tanned skin. His hazel eyes watered up as he watched his dying superior place his hand once again on his shoulder.

“You’re a fine young man, Terry, more worthy of life than I.”

“Don’t say that, you’ll make it through this.”

“There’s no hope for me, I’m a dead man. But there is hope for the men, go now, save them, for me.”

Terry stood up, placing his helmet on his head before saying, “I will, Gallus.”

“Thank you... my only regret... is that... I won’t ever see... Ashfeld... Again...”

Gallus shut his eyes and fell limp as Terry felt his eyes water. All he wanted was to see his homeland one last time, but Terry would not let this man’s death be in vain. He would honor his memory and he would save the men, he would bring them home as Gallus would have wanted. He turned his focus to the battlefield and there he saw Carmilla tearing apart his men. He quickly made his way back to the ramparts just as she drove the remaining soldiers back. Ghouls gathered behind her while Knights gathered behind Terry, though he ordered them to stand back. Carmilla did the same with her own troops.

“Warden.” Carmilla said.

“Carmilla, you will pay for all the blood you’ve spilt, and I will make sure of it.” Terry responded.

“We shall see, Warden.” She said.

The two took their stances and glared at one another, not moving, not making a sound. The only noises were the howling of the ill winds and the whispers of the soldiers and ghouls. Terry felt himself begin to sweat under the pressure while Carmilla tightened her grip on her weapons. Moments based before Terry made the first move. He dashed towards her, the tip of his sword aimed for her, before thrusting outward. Carmilla dashed forward, however, and her blade dragged across his own before finding his stomach. He pulled back and attacked again, only for her to twirl to the side and slash his arm. Grunting, he made a slower, heavier swing from the side to bait a dodge out of her and parried another thrust from her. He kicked her back and slashed at her waist, landing a solid hit on her. She looked at the wound and smirked at him. For once an opponent who could be the one She was looking for stood before her. She dashed at him and jumped into the air, weapons raised over her head, before bringing them down on the Warden. He jumped back in the nick of time, however, slashed at her to gain another solid cut on her shoulder. Carmilla sharpened her blades next and Snickered to herself. Terry stood his ground, he knew Carmilla thrives in combat, but the way she acted, she enjoyed this. It’s that fact that made him nervous. Carmilla walked up to him and swung her sword over him. He blocked but she did it again, harder this time. When she made her third strike, Terry attempted to parry but instead of the sound of metal against metal, the sound of a blade cutting flesh could be heard instead. Terry stumbled back as Carmilla went on the offensive. Every swing she through he tried to block or parry, and while he did survive most, she still managed To get a few hits in. Soon Terry found himself on his knees. He dropped his sword and watched as the Corrupted Peacekeeper readied yo finish him off, but before she could, he found a second wind. He launched up, grabbing her by the waist and pressing her up against the rail over the pit. He punched her three times before he threw her over the bridge and watched her fall with a satisfying thump.

It was over. Loud pants came from the Warden as he stood up straight and glared at the ghouls who stumbled back in fear before he grabbed Gallus’ cross and made his way down to where she landed. When he stepped off the ladder he looked to where she was, only to find she was gone and tilted his head. It was only when he heard her voice behind him did he spin around in shock.

“Now I know what you’re thinking,” she said as she approached him, “how did she survive that fall?”

“I knew Revenants could only be killed by faith, but I didn’t know they could get up from falls so fast.” Terry said.

“True,” she said and looked away for a moment, “but, I’m an exception, as you know.”

“So what now? Are you going to kill me?”

“No, no, no,” Carmilla laughed as she closed the distance, “actually, I came to offer something else.”

“And what would you have that I would want?”

“Simple,” she said and began to circle him, “I offer companionship, fatherhood, and my blessing to leave the Otherworld.”

“Your blessing?”

“Indeed,” Carmilla stopped directly in front of him as she said that, “with my blessing, you can take your armies and leave the Otherworld.”

“This seems too good to be true.” Terry said skeptically.

“I’m glad you aren’t so dimwitted, but yes, to escape you need blessings from the Lycans, Shiryo, and Jiangshi. You could kill me now, and I would allow it. You’re the first warrior to have ever defeated me after all. Or we could make a contract, and I would be yours to command.”

Terry thought for a moment, weighing his options in his mind. He could choose to kill the Revenant now and take her blessing, or he could make an ally of her under his command. She also mentioned she could give him fatherhood, which he easily figured out. And to be honest, it wasn’t that much of a bad deal, he was gaining more than her really.

“Fine.” He grumbled.

She smirked and pushed him to the ground, knocking his helmet off as she dropped her coat. She undid the straps on her armor and let it slide off before dropping it. Then she ripped off her tunic and some of her trousers, just enough for him to see everything she had of course. Then she began to change. Her skin turned gray and the whites of her eyes black. Her nipples and hair, which flared up, changed to a dark shade of black as well while a cape of Bats flowed behind her, detached from her body.

She got between his legs and undid his belt before pulling out his stiff schlong and eyed it curiously. She ran her tongue up from the base of his length to the tip and made the man shiver at how cold she felt, Then repeated this twice before she began to suckle his tip. She swirled her tongue around it as she listened to his groans as well. Terry then placed a hand on the back of her head before forcing her her down to his base. Her throat bulged a little, causing her to gag some before she began bobbing her head up and down his meat. As she made slurping sounds, Terry began bucking his hips upwards into her. Her movements began to speed up a bit more until suddenly, Terry flipped them over and fucked her mouth at full speed. She choked a bit but she could handle it. In the pleasure her hand unconsciously slid down to her slit and began rubbing as he used her mouth as he pleased. Soon he felt his climax coming on, signaled by his member violently throbbing in her mouth. When he blew his load, the Peacekeeper squeezed her thighs together before swallowing his seed before he pulled out.

She tried to sit up but before she even could Terry flipped her onto her stomach and gripped her hips. She looked back as he stiffened up again, ready for another go despite how he started panting. He prodded her puckered anus and watched her eyes widen with a smirk.

“W-Wait, I don’t think it’ll fit down there!” She exclaimed.

“Then I’ll make it fit.” He responded before pressing himself into her rectum.

It took a good few seconds before he managed to get himself inside her round ass, but once he was in there was no stopping him. He inches his way into her until she had all of him inside her ass, meanwhile the Revenant was groaning and moaning the whole time. He pulled back and rammed his cock into her with a powerful thrust to start before beginning a steady rhythm. Carmilla yelled in surprised pleasure at his first movement then released a steady stream of moans. He began to move faster now and gripped Carmilla’s hips tighter while she gripped the ground excitedly. He felt his pre begin to slather her insides now as they went on, there was something strange about her, something that drove him love her more with each movement and breath, though he didn’t think on it. Instead he focused on how he rammed himself inside of her and how her moans echoed off the walls of the pit along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Once more he reached his climax and pulled out just as he came to paint her ass in strings of semen. 

“Well... that was... interesting.” She said with a smirk as she sat up again, “but there is one last thing.”

Terry nodded as she laid back for him, arms over her head before he crawled over her. All of a sudden he felt that she was a long time lover of his, a wife whom supported him throughout his life. As he positioned his positioned his length over her slit, he looked into her eyes and saw her smile. Her arms wrapped around his neck before he pressed his length into her. Slowly, gently, he felt blood along the sides of his shaft, showing he’d taken her first. The Revenant shut her eyes As her coldness surrounded his shaft but after a moment he began to move his hips. Slowly, gently, this is how he began. The tender moment went on and on until she suddenly pressed her lips to his own in the ecstasy. She groaned into the kiss with him before he slid his tongue along her lower lip to ask for entrance. Her tongue shot out and together they danced in warmth and cold. Terry began to move faster as their eyes shut and felt her wrap her legs around his waist. She bucked her hips upwards with his to sync their movements while at the same time her cold honeypot began to tighten around him as well. The two were reaching their climax as Terry began to move at full speed once more. Carmilla wrapped her arms and legs around him tighter Soon after she’d lost their battle for dominance and allowed his tongue to explore its new domain. Soon that familiar twitching was coming on, and before either of them knew it, they came together. His seed filled her undead womb while her juices coated his length, then they parted their lips, connected only by a string of saliva.

Terry dropped beside her and began panting heavily before he looked over at her. Carmilla smirked before wordlessly mounting him and rubbing his length with her womanhood.Terry didn’t stop her, and as soon as he was at full mast again, she lifted herself up and slid down his length with a loud moan. She pressed her hands against his chest as she rode him, keeping that slow starting pace that they had been doing as small moans escaped her lips. She smiled at him, not with lust, but with true passion. As she sped up, she began to moan louder again, but her lover stayed motionless this time as he was far too exhausted. Though he did have the strength to place his hands on her thighs however. At the moment, Terry has forgotten he was in the Otherworld. He’d thought that he was home, spending time with his lover, but that blissful dream would have to end soon enough. Terry smiled as he moaned with her. The tightness around her shaft could be felt again, then the twitching, then their second climax together. His seed began to overflow her womanhood now however and caused some to escape.

As she stood up to let him recuperate, his seed began dripping from her crevice and dribbled down her leg before the cloak of bats remade her clothes and armor. She took her human form and sat by the Warden to lift his head onto her lap. He smiled up at her and she smiled back before finally he had enough will to stand up and put away his manhood.

Later, as they left fortress, Terry looked at the coffins they brought along. Ghouls carries them at Carmilla’s command so the soldiers didn’t have to, but his eyes landed on Gallus’ own. They wanted to bring the bodies to their world, so that they would finally be able to give them their final rites and be put to rest officially. It would be long and hard but for sure it was not impossible. Carmilla joined him at his side and leaned her head into his shoulder as she hugged his arm. She knew that taking Gallus’ life was taking a toll on him, so she promised that she would protect his remains by any means necessary. But for now they needed to put their focus on their next target, the Lycans.


End file.
